Her Forever
by Scarren
Summary: [twoshot] She promised him forever, but she only had her forever to give. Short, sweet, sad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

_- Her Forever -_

When she was very young she would pick flowers. Her tiny fingers were quick and her childish joy for all things simple was boundless. Though she had experienced much in her few years, she smiled with a radiance that proudly claimed she hadn't – because she followed him. She promised him forever.

And she was happy.

When she became a young woman she grew tall in the blink of an amber eye. Her fingers were still quick, but her now long legs were even quicker. She ran through the fields she once picked clean of flowers just to feel the wind in her face. She was free, and she knew why.

And she was content.

The years that followed were a blur for her companions, and when they glanced back at her always following figure she was a woman – wild and beautiful. She sang with a voice that could capture anyones attention, and men were attracted to her like moths to a flame. She sang only for him.

And she was in love.

By the time she noticed her first gray hair, she had already given up. She knew it would never work, they would never work. She decided a love mourned was better than never having loved. The concept of 'forever' was now a childish term that mocked her as she longed for him.

And she was broken.

When she became older she stared wistfully at the fields she use to roam. Her back protested but she paid it no heed – she galloped through the tall grasses just to feel the wind in her hair. Somehow, it wasn't the same. Demons lurked just beyond her view, but she was protected and she knew why.

And she was content.

As an elderly woman, old and wise, she sat spent much of her time in a garden picking flowers. Her hands were slow and shaky, but they stroked the flower petals lovingly. Her eyes were still wide and ageless, but now they could find beauty in even the most outlandish things. Every day was a blessing.

And she was happy.

When her end drew near he came to her. His eyes were wide, even afraid. She knew he could see something she couldn't. But still she smiled, and whispered her last goodbye. He caressed her cheek with a tenderness he had never displayed as she faded from his world. She had promised him forever.

And he was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

This was suppose to be a oneshot, but I realized that there was more to the story than just what I showed. This is Sesshoumaru's side of Rin's forever. I like Rin's side better, but I felt like I had to show his too.

* * *

He found her, cold and bloodied on the forest floor. The look in her still open eyes was distant, and he longed to see them light up and shine as he had seen before. His sword pulsed, and he didn't hesitate. She awoke in his arms and saw the world anew. She followed.

And he was happy.

He watched her play and laugh, saw her smile and grow. Time had always meant nothing to him, but as she aged he realized now how precious it was. She promised him forever, and he feared she didn't know what it truly meant.

And he was watchful.

She grew so rapidly before his eyes that he refused to look away. Despite his pride, he realized how much her presence meant to him. He watched her while she slept, convinced he would miss nothing.

And he was afraid.

When he came from wandering one day he found that she was a woman, and she greeted him with open arms. He found that his eyes began to linger on her too long and he was startled. She would not want him anymore than he was suppose to want her. It was over before it began.

And he was empty.

As she grew older he began to notice small wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth. But she smiled and somehow it didn't matter. She was beautiful. He cursed the passing of time, but still she followed, and he refused to miss another moment of her life as it began to slip away.

And he was watchful.

When she became fragile with age he built her a garden. He would have done anything to please her. His heart hardened as he watched her struggle through each day, but still her eyes shined with the same youthful light as they always had.

And he was happy.

He knew her time was up when he saw the loathsome creatures of the afterlife tug at the bond that held her soul to her body. Didn't they know she had promised him forever? He was helpless and knew fate would not have him save her a second time. When her frail voice whispered one last goodbye, he realized too late that he was in love.

And her forever was over.


End file.
